the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Zoinov
Welcome to the Universe of Zoinov. Here there are several different races, some are hidden because of the rarity and some are strong enough to hold a notable place in this world. The realm and the planet itself is known as Valestos, however, the Universe is known as Zoinov. The main races are Angels, Demons, Nephalem, Nephilim, Cambion, and Humans. Valestos wasn't always known as Valestos, it has mostly been known as 'The World Between' throughout history. The Heavenly Arc The Heavenly Arc has always existed it made itself in the dawn of creation, before the lord of creation "Ma'at" created himself, the Heavenly Arc made itself and with it the realm of Valestos. The Heavenly Arc secluded itself from Creation and Chaos by closing off it's realm until the 24th eon when it reopened the realm to the various Gods. The Heavenly Arc's first act after closing the realm was to create Heaven and Hell however The Heavenly Arc decided that Heaven shell serve the Shadows, and for Hell, the Light. Heaven still remained Good, and Hell, evil, but one thing is certain; war would break out among them, so The Heavenly Arc made 'The World Between' for the rest of the realm to live. The Heavenly Arc made the Archangels as Gods to maintain order but evil had no Gods so The Heavenly Arc forbade the eradication of evil for all creation was sacred to it. After he established the ground rules he resided in Heaven where he rests and observes the other realms. The World Between The World Between is simply called 'The World Between' there is no other name for it except 'Home' which is given to it by the thousands of creatures that inhabit this world. This world was avoided when wars broke out between Heaven and Hell until a group of Angels & Demons left their homes and took refuge on The World Between, falling in love and having children, these were known as The Nephalem, they had the powers of both Angels & Demons but the potential of the Archangels, Gods. The Nephalem followed different paths of fighting, training their mind and bodies to protect themselves and others from harm, following the code of Rebellious Angels & Demons of fighting when needed, however most of them abandoned this and instead they fought for fun, this caused the Nephalem civilization to fracture and split into several different ways of life, they called these 'Clans'. These Clans developed their own powers through force of will, powers not seen by Angels or Demons, but rivalled them greatly. Wars started almost destroying the planet until the Archangels of Death descended on The World Between and explained the Nephalem Creation, they quickly gathered together and formed nations, still keeping their powers and their ways of fighting. It was at this point that the Archangels committed a great act against The Heavenly Arc. Wars still occurred however this time they were larger and almost always religious. The Archangels who descended were not alone, Demons rose and corrupted the minds of a Nephalem nation, this nation devoted everything to the worship of the Demons while another nation devoted everything to the worship of Angels. The remaining nations cared not for religion, they typically lived in peace until one known only as 'The Drakkah Dominion' decided to attempt world domination, their armies were destroyed but their nation remained strong, still with the belief that they are the sole rulers of creation. The Nephalem Genetic Power Anthro This Sub-Nephalem race have the ability to transform into the anthropomorphic form of their spiritual Animal, allowing them to gain their abilities and traits. Most people of the Anthro Sub-Race stay in their anthropomorphic forms, they find it more polite to show their true selves. They fight with honour and typically use Katanas and wear little Armour, they love the thrill of battle and are increasingly strong from birth. They follow the path of the Great Angel of the Wild, who name was Arcadia, he had the power to change into an Animal, feral form only though. They follow his teachings of "Love the battle but hate Evil, make your blade bring only good". Eques Metal armour forms around the user's arm and hand, and creates the user's spiritual weapon within their hand. It can be anything from a Gun to a Sword to a Scythe, it can be from the past or future. The power of the weapon depends on the user's soul; each person's soul is unique, meaning their weapon is unique to them. If the user is new to this it starts as just a metal glove that grows the more experienced the user is with it. The weapon does have a Soul of its own that is located within the user's body, an inner world is also located there where the user can commune with his/her weapon at will though meditation. This power is the direct power of an Angel who was master of Heaven's armoury. Ferdeus The User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. This gives them sharpened claws/nails, and sharper teeth. This was created and given to the Nephalem by the Demon of the Hunt. Pugnator The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. The User can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channelling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. This was the power that was created by the Nephalem. Nations The Drakkah Dominion This Nation's policies are that every person that follow it's goals will control their own destiny. A Nation of the truly free. A Nation of action, not words, ruled by strength. Where the law changes to suit the individual, where power and justice are where they 'belong': in the hands of the people. Where every man is free to think - to act - for himself. To them the World is diseased, rotten to the core, there's no saving it - they feel like they need to pull it out by the roots, wipe the slate clean. And from the ashes a new World will be born. Evolved, but untamed, where the weak will be purged and the strongest will thrive - free to live as they see fit, they'll make the World great again. The Drakkah Dominion is hidden in the world but their nation is located north of the Middle Sea. The Embodiment List with Users